Well this is Awkward
by loopyloo2610
Summary: Self-doubting Elizabeth Clarke is starting her 6th year at Hogwarts. After admiring Neville Longbottom from afar for years, she decides to take action! That's if her fears don't get in the way. NevilleXOC
1. Chapter One

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of _Well this is Awkward_, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

I scooped scrambled eggs into my mouth as Ernie sat across from me and stared at my breasts with a look of disgust. "Wha'?" I asked, food spraying from my mouth.

"Why do you have to bring that thing down to meals, you know how dirty I think they are." He said.

I gasped and picked Minnie, my black and white mouse who was poking her nose out of my shirt pocket, and covering her little ears I cried: "How can you say such a thing about my baby?"

Our daily routine of bickering carried on for a good five minutes until Professor Sprout came along with our time table. My eyes scanned and I gave a small triumphant "yes!"

"What is it?" asked Ernie.

"Oh, erm... I'm just glad we've got Herbology first, it's my favourite lesson!" which was only a half truth. The whole truth is that we had it with Gryffindor, which meant that a certain Neville Longbottom would be in my class!

I've liked Neville since first year, but I've always admired him from afar, as for some reason when I'm near him, it feels as if someone used the langlock curse on me. But this year I'm determined to talk to him, to befriend him, and maybe even tell him how I feel.

I saw Neville leave the Gryffindor table, I stood up and followed him out - Ernie just rolled his eyes and followed me, still talking rapidly to me. Today I was determined to befriend Neville, or at least talk to him. My luck was in as when I entered the greenhouse I saw a space next to him. Summoning up all my courage I walked over to him. Why was I shaking though? I shouldn't be nervous; I talk to guys all the time, so why is talking to Neville different? Well because he is different, he's kind, amazing with plants and he's right in front of me! How did I get here so fast? Quick say something!

"Erm... hi." I managed to say.

Neville turned, with a pleasantly shocked look on his face, and gave me a half smile, "Oh, erm, h-hi Elizabeth," he sweetly stuttered back to me.

"Is anyone sitting there?" I asked indicating to the stool next to him.

He said that no one was, so I sat there. An awkward silence surrounded us as neither of us knew what to say.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Professor Sprout came in, ruining my chance.

I sat there for the whole week, none of us talking much, apart from to ask to pass some fertilizer or another plant pot. And to be honest I was fed up with it. I want to be able to talk freely to him, without being nervous, instead of just wondering what he's thinking. I ended up spending the whole of dinner trying to think of conversation starters, jokes, and how life might be like if I could talk to him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ernie who flumped onto the seat next to me. "Okay Liz, who is it?" he asked

"Who's who?" I asked innocently.

"You know who" stated Ernie "The guy who's had you in dream land all week - assuming he is a guy..."

I blushed a red which could easily challenge the Gryffindor flag. "Okay, I admit, I do like someone, but I can't tell you here, people will listen!"

Ernie sighed "Fine, but you better tell me!"

"Of course I will Ern! I pinkie promise!"

Satisfied with my reply, Ernie went on to talk about how ridiculously hard transfiguration was getting and how he wished that he had dropped it like I had. Then my attention was diverted again, by Neville walking across the hall, and then Malfoy followed him alone. Knowing that it wasn't a good sign, I made my excuses, and left too. Ernie sighed and turned to talk to Hannah Abbott.

I left the Great Hall, just to see them disappear around a corner, their footsteps getting fainter, but when he thought they were alone Malfoy cried; "Oi, Longbottom, you still here? I didn't think you were smart enough to pick up a wand. I guess Hogwarts' standards are lowering."

My speed increased and I turned the corner, and before I knew what was happening my mouth said: "Like you can do any better Malfoy, all you do is talk big; I bet you couldn't do a simple levitation charm!"

For a moment there was silence, but then Malfoy rounded on me, "Butt out of this, Clarke! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It may have nothing to do with me, but I can still throw my opinion into it!"  
"What worth is an opinion if it values something so pathetic?"  
A smirk crossed my lips; "Malfoy, I was standing up for Neville not you, though if you want a worthless opinion, ask one of your cronies. I'm sure they'll be able to keep you happy."

Malfoy's face gained a light pink tint, as he stormed off.

"Erm, thanks for that Elizabeth." Said Neville shyly.

Realising it was just me and him, my cheeks began to darken. "Oh, erm, it's fine. Can't have people like him thinking they rule the roost. I, er, better go back to Ernie, so, I guess I'll see you in Herbology."

"Yeah, I'll see you in Herbology." We stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of moments. "So, yeah, erm I guess I will be going." Said Neville, and we turned and walked in opposite directions.

After a couple of steps my feet turned me around and my mouth said; "Hey Neville, would you like to take a walk around the grounds with me."

"Oh, I can't, I have a potions essay due tomorrow, sorry."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I probably have to do something too!" I said in an overly cheery voice, hoping that it would cover up my disappointment, "I'll see you in Herbology then!"

I then walked briskly down to the common room, stormed into the boy's dormitory and hid under Ernie's duvet.

Justin Flinch-Fletchley stretched as he walked into the dorm. He was about to collapse on his bed when he noticed s lump in Ernie's bed. With a knowing yet worried smile he sat next to it. "Hey Liz, are you okay?" He asked gently.  
I shook my head, not caring if he saw or not.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
I shook my head again. He sighed, realising that he wasn't getting anywhere he finally asked, "Would you like me to get Ernie?"

I shook my head and mumbled, "He's doing his prefect duties at the moment, but when he comes back would you mind telling him I'm in here please?"

"Of course I will. Now I think you should have a nap, you're looking quite tired." He said, smiling softly at me, "and if you need anything, I'll be in the common room."

I nodded and closed my eyes, and even though I wasn't able to sleep, I did fit in a good sulk.

"Justin told me you'd be in here, what's up now?" Ernie questions while sitting next to me on his bed.

I played with the corner of his duvet. "I just want to know if he likes me too."

"Well even I can't tell you that unless you tell me who he is."

"It's Neville." Ernie stared at me for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, "Hey, you can't laugh at me, you jerk!" I said, throwing his pillow at him.

"Hang on, you're being serious."

"Yes I'm being serious!" I exclaimed and buried my head into the pillow that Ernie threw back at me. "And I have no idea what to do! Every time I try to talk to him I get nervous."

"Well I'm sorry, Liz, but you're going to have to learn that lesson yourself."

"Ernie! Why do you have to choose now to go all wise on me?" I whined, Ernie just ignored me and began to look through his transfiguration book.

It was now mid November, and I was walking up to charms, whilst comparing homework with Hannah, when I realised I had picked up Ernie's transfiguration book by mistake. I ran back to the Great Hall, hoping Ernie would still be there.

He wasn't there, so I turned to look elsewhere for him. "Wait, Elizabeth!" I turned to see Neville half walking, half running towards me "Can we talk?" he asked.  
"Sure." I said.  
"Well, I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me against Malfoy at the beginning of the year. Even I wouldn't stand up for me." He said looking down at his feet.  
"It was nothing, seriously. Malfoy needed to be put in his place, and what he was saying was a load of bull, you're an amazing wizard!"  
I realised what I said and blushed, and an awkward silence surrounded us, which was broken by Neville; "Anyway, I was wondering if yo—"  
"Hey, Nev! Stop talking to your girlfriend and get a move on, you don't want to be late to Slughorn's lesson." Seamus Finnigan hollered as he walks past us and towards the dungeons.  
Both Neville and I blushed furiously. "Well, er, I'd better go." Said Neville, indicating over my shoulder and towards the dungeons.  
"Yeah, me to."  
We make to pass each other, but both went the same way, and for about half a minute we were side stepping, until we stopped and I went left while he went right.

I flumped into my seat next to Hannah, 10 minutes late and just stared at the bored. Luckily we were just writing up about a charm we learnt last lesson, so my full attention wasn't needed. What was Neville going to say before Seamus interrupted? My mind speculated from things as simple as wondering if I could lend him a book, to as ridiculous as wondering if yodelling would be a good career choice. "Hello, Liz, are you listening to me?" asked Hannah. I apologised, she shook her head "I said: did you know that the Slug Club are having a Christmas Party? You can only go if you're a member or you're a date. I hope Marcus Belby, you know, the Ravenclaw in the year above us, I hope he asks me." She said as she goes off into a little daze. "Do you want anyone to ask you?" she asked.  
Although it wasn't a complete surprise, the question still caught me off guard. "Erm, well, you see..." I fumbled, trying to think of an answer, as I didn't want to tell her that I liked Neville, because I knew it'd be around the Hufflepuff common room before I could blink. "Well, parties aren't my forte, I'd rather just enjoy Christmas quietly."  
I thought that that was an acceptable answer, though Hannah's face said it wasn't. Luckily she didn't push the point further.

Was that what Neville was trying to ask me earlier?

For the next few days that was all that I could think of, and during every Herbology class I would subtly hint that I wanted to go, but I clearly was too subtle as weeks passed and he still hadn't shown any signs of asking me. But on the second Wednesday of December, it looked as if my luck had begun to change.

* * *

Thank you for reading. On my profile there is an image of how I picture Elizabeth to look like.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and I was working on a Potions essay with Ernie, when Susan Bones ran over to me "Lizzy, Lizzy! Oh, you have to come look!" she cried dragging me to our dorm, leaving Ernie bewildered. "Look at this!" she said indicating to my bed.

I gasped. As on my duvet was a single sunflower (my favourite flower) with an envelope next to it. I stared at it for a few seconds, until Hannah, from her bed told me to read it:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you what I am too cowardly to say to your exquisite face.  
Ever since I first met you I have been entranced by your love of life and kindness, and I couldn't help myself falling in love with you.  
I love the way your hair glows like the sun just before it sets, and even when it's the most miserable of weather, just seeing you makes me feel warm. I love the way your laugh dances like autumn leaves in caught the wind.  
I would go on, but there isn't enough parchment in the world to write you endless qualities on. Please meet me at the end of the second floor corridor on Saturday at noon._

_Hopefully yours,  
X_

"Isn't that romantic?" Susan sighed from next to me.  
"Well? Who's it from?" Asked Hannah.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, they didn't sign and I don't recognise the writing." I said placing the letter on my bed for them to look at. An emotion flashed across Hannah's eyes, but it had gone before I could decipher what it was and Susan asked me if I was going to go. "I might as well; I want to know who it is anyway."  
They both agreed and Susan and I went back to the common room, while Hannah went to sleep.

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough, and at 12:05 I was running up the stairs, late because Susan wanted to make sure I looked perfect, so I let her do my make-up and pick out a cute summer dress, even though it was well into winter. Just before I rounded the last corner I stopped to catch my breath and straightened out my clothes. I step around the corner and see a figure sitting against the wall, with his head in his hands and a bunch of sunflowers next to him.

I walk over and stumble, causing him to look up. I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding, and my stomach sunk. When he sees me his face gleams, and my stomach sinks further. "Liz! You came!" said Justin, as he embraced in me into a tight hug, which I politely returned "I bought you some flowers, Ernie said they were your favourite!" I mumbled thanks and took them, while thinking of the best way to handle this. I always knew Justin liked someone from my dorm; he was always so willing to help us. Though I thought it was Hannah that he liked, she certainly liked him. That must be why she became uninterested in my letter when she saw the writing, she must have recognised it as Justin's. Well I'm going to turn him down, but I don't want to hurt him, but I don't think there's a way out without hurting him. I'm just going to have to – "Lizzy? Are you okay? You've been staring at those flowers for a few minutes now..."  
"Oh, erm, sorry, I guess I'm just a bit shocked."  
"Okay, well I was saying; do you want to go to **Madam Puddifoot's **with me? I hear they have new lemon cupcakes there and –"  
"Look, Justin, I'm really sorry but I don't feel for you that way. I have the same feelings for you as I do Ernie. You're like family to me. So, erm, what I'm trying to say is that I don't think we should go together. I'm sorry."

There was then a really uncomfortable silence. The sort that make you want to run away, but I controlled myself, and broke the silence by asking Justin if he wanted the sunflowers back. He said I could keep them and another silence fell upon us. Justin stared at me. I fiddled with my flowers.  
"Well, I better be getting back."  
"Liz, are you sure?"  
"I'm sorry Justin, but I just don't think of you like that." I said before finally walking away.

I was walking back to the common room, shivering due to lack of winter clothing, wanting nothing more than to get into my pyjamas and curl up by the fire. Though my chance of getting back to the common room quickly was thrown out of the window when I heard my name being called from behind me. I scowled up the stairs where I had just come from, but when I saw it was Neville my face softened immediately. "Aren't you cold?" He asked kindly.  
"Just a bit." I said, trying to hide the chattering of my teeth.  
"Here," he said taking off his cloak, "you can wear this, and I'll walk with you to your common room." I stood there stunned, mind blank, for a few moments. "Unless you don't want me to, of course." He said blushing, and pulling his cloak back. "I was on my way out anyw—"  
"Oh no, that would be great Neville!" I beamed, trying not to snatch in my haste to get warm. As I threw it over my shoulders I smelt something indescribably prefect. A bit like soil - but not quite, a hint of wood smoke – yet not entirely, I guess the only way I could explain it would be the smell of Neville. I murmured a thanks and we began down to the common room.

I was annoyed with the silence that followed us, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't what I wanted, I wanted to be able to talk to him freely. I opened my mouth at the words: "So, er, are you going with anyone to the party? Y'know, Slughorn's one?" fell out.  
A light blush crept up his neck. "No, well, not yet, I haven't asked her yet."  
"Oh" was all I said, well it can't be me then, I'm sure I've given him plenty of opportunities to. "So who'd you want to go with?"  
His blush continued from his neck to his cheeks "Well, I was kind of hoping, if you don't mind, that is, if you wanted to go with me?" I was lost for words for the second time that day; I just stood there as the little voice in my head was screaming yes! I open my mouth to speck but he quickly adds: "As friends of course."  
My smile faltered, only for half a second "Erm, sure, friends sounds, er, great!"  
"You will?" he said, delighted, "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall about 8 o'clock."  
"8 o'clock." I repeated, handing back his cloak because we had just reached the common room. We then said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"Just friends." I mumbled asI pushed past the 1st and 2nd years that were too young to go to Hogsmead. At least he thinks of me as a friend, not some Hufflepuff who keeps talking to him, and with that thought in mind I slinked to my dorm and flopped onto my bed, dropping the sunflowers carelessly onto the floor. "So how was lover boy?"  
I squawked, and fell on top of the flowers. I look over my bed and see Susan laughing at me, she leant over and helped me up, "I thought you were in Hogsmead with Hannah." I said while accepted her hand and sitting on my pillow.  
"But I want to know how it went!"

I blushed and told her about how Neville let me use his cloak when he saw I was cold, and walking me back to the common room, and then asking me to Slughorn's party...  
"Hang on! Slughorn's party? I didn't think he was a part of the Slug Club."  
I then realised that I had just told her about Neville, not Justin. "Erm, well, I don't really like Justin like that. I mean he's a nice guy and all but... yeah." I stumbled.  
"But what about the flowers?" she asked, "And who are you talking about." She said scooting closer, to make sure she didn't miss a thing.  
"Well when I turned Justin down, he told me to keep the flowers and I was talking about," I sighed wondering if I should tell her, sure she's not a big a blabber mouth as Hannah, but I still didn't want the whole world to know. But they'll probably know when they see me with Neville before Slughorn's party, even though we're just going as friends.  
"Hey, Liz, are you still in there? Who are you talking about?" Susan insisted.  
"Neville." I said.  
"Aww! That is just the cutest, so you're going with him to the party? What are you going to wear?" she went on like this, every now and then I would remind her that we were only going as friends, but that didn't dampen her spirits, and by the time Hannah returned from Hogsmead, Susan had sorted out all my clothes, make-up and accessories for the party. I just smiled as it was be easier than trying to stop her.

* * *

A link to Elizabeth's outfit to see Justin is on my profile page.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

Susan circled me like a vulture, making sure I looked my best for tonight, pulling my hair in all sorts of directions, trying to decide what to do, whereas I just stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was happy with it so far. The plain green ruffled dress which I wore to the Yule Ball two years ago still fitted. Susan and I just altered it slightly by adding a bow to at the top of the skirt, and some peach detailing to the bust. After 5 minutes of fiddling she gave up with my hair, and dived into my trunk to find my peach shoes. While she was doing that I saw a cute butterfly hairclip made from silver with pale gems in it, I picked it up and slid it into my hair, slipped on my shoes, and with a squirt of perfume for good luck, Susan sent me on my way.

I arrived in the Entrance Hall just as Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood left. It was an unusual pairing, I admit, but I was happy for Luna, as people usually just poke fun at her oddities. I scan the Hall, and seeing that Neville hadn't arrived, I stood at the bottom of the staircase, as I knew that the Gryffindor common room was in a tower. I was waiting for barely a minute when Justin came over to me. "Hannah told me you were going to Slughorn's Party with Longbottom! Is this true?" He demanded spitting out Neville's name.  
"Yeah," I replied, but seeing the hurt in Justin's eyes I added; "just as friends though."  
"Good!" he said "because I didn't want to lose you to someone like him."  
"Justin, I already told you; I only like you as a friend! And what do you mean 'someone like him'?" I asked sternly.  
"Well, it's just that, erm... ah look! Neville's here!"

I looked to the stairs as Justin made his excuses and left. I didn't pay any attention to him though, as it was all on Neville. His simple dress robes made him look so handsome, his dark hair bounced with every step he took, plus the way his blush darkened as he got closer was just so adorable. I decided right there and then that I would no longer be shy around him. I would just bite the bullet and talk to him like I would Ernie!  
"Hey, Neville! You look really handsome tonight." I said, unable to keep the happiness from my face.  
"Thanks, so do you. Well not handsome, but beautiful! Unless you'd like to be called handsome, that'll work too, and well, I'll shut up now..." he said looking down, annoyed that he couldn't return a simple compliment.  
I giggled and thanked him, as we walked out of the door Harry and Luna went through at my arrival.

We managed to keep a smooth stream of small talk going all the way down to Slughorn's office, and I could see his confidence growing the more we talked. As soon as we entered the office we were greeted by Professor Slughorn: "Neville, m'boy! So glad you could make it! How are you? And who is this fine lady you've bought with you?"  
"Elizabeth Clarke, sir." I murmured, intimidated by his large personality.  
"Clarke, you say? Your father doesn't happen to be Rupert Clarke, does he?" I simply nodded "I thought so; you have the same stunning hair colour! Shame he was expelled though, he was amazing at Herbology." He paused for a moment as if thinking back on it. "Oh well, let us not dwell on the past. Off you go, enjoy the party!"

Slughorn moved onto another guest who had just entered, as Neville and I made our way over towards the food. "So, your father was expelled? What did he do?" he asked. I opened my mouth to reply "You don't have to tell me though, I was just curious."

I smiled. "It's okay, my dad was expelled because he kept on doing magic in front of muggles. Well just one muggle, really. My mum, he was trying to impress her. After three warnings they snapped his wand, though he still got my mum, and they now own a gardening centre together! And when I graduate I want to expand it and sell magical plants as well as muggle ones!"  
"Really. Well—"  
"Hello Neville. Hello Neville's friend." Interrupted a dreamy voice.  
"Oh hello Luna, this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth; this is Luna."

We exchanged pleasantries for a little while, until Neville asked where Harry was. "He said he went to the toilet," she replied, taking some food off a passing house elf, "though he has been gone for a little while. Maybe the nethanderals have got him."  
"Nethanderals?" I asked.  
Luna then flew into a detailed review of her dad's research of small elfish looking creatures, which live in drain pipes and pull people down the toilet whilst doing their business. Apparently they are behind over half of the world's toilet related injuries. Who would have known?

It was past 11 the time Slughorn made all the students leave, and now Luna, Neville and I were making our way to the Entrance Hall, laughing and having a good time. When casually mid-conversation Luna turns to me and Neville and says; "You know, you two look like you've been stung by an erosix."  
"Do we, what do they do?" I asked.  
"They make people fall in love. You two would look cute together."  
Neville stopped in his tracks, whereas I tripped on the air around me feet.  
What do I say to that? Do I thank her? Act indifferent? Do I deny it? But what is there to deny? Maybe I should just focus on the erosix instead of—  
A flustered laugh brought me out of my chain of thoughts. I looked at Neville "Don't be silly, we're friends, just friends."  
My stomach plummeted when he denied it, rather strongly as well, telling Luna not to be silly. I don't think it's silly, but I like Neville, so of course I wouldn't think it silly. He repeated it a few more times that we are just friends, so I guess that must be how he really feels and I'm just going to have to accept that and move on. I know it won't be easy seeing how wonderful Neville is, but my mum always said that life isn't easy.

I sat up most of the night thinking. The only possible course of action was to avoid Neville until my feelings had gone away (or were atleast small enough to ignore). So, starting tomorrow, I shall be avoiding Neville Longbottom.

Thanks to it being the Christmas holidays I needn't leave the warm, homely Hufflepuff common rooms, except for meals and the odd snowball fight with Ernie, which made avoiding Neville easier. There was one incident when I was going into the Great Hall for lunch and he was just leaving, where I quickly bent down behind Ernie, Hannah and Susan, and pretended to tie my shoe laces until he had passed, and a few times when I've gone to fetch something from the library and I see him and duck under the table and crawl out. A bit over the top I admit, but I could think no other way around it.

On Christmas morning I awoke to a small pile of presents at the end of my bed, plus a thick envelope no doubt from my parents giving me a detailed review on what's been going on with the business and our neighbourhood. Also in my pile of gifts was a pocket-sized book called _Mysterious Herbs and Fungi: Eating Them and Their Effects_ attached to it was a note:

_Elizabeth,_

_I haven't seen you since the party, I hope I didn't do or say anything to upset you. I hope you have a merry Christmas._

_Neville  
X_

As I read it my breath hitched in my throat and I instantly felt bad. Not only because I have been avoiding him, but because he bought me something and I hadn't gotten him anything. I panicked and rummaged through my trunk for a warm cloak before running out to the edge of the forbidden forest. I cut some of the thinner branches off a fir tree and began to weave it into a wreath, as I walked along the edge of the forest I found a holly tree with a few berries still on and incorporated that, before finally finding some ivy and winding it round. To finish it off I transfigured a twig into a bright red ribbon and tied it to it with a bow before dashing up to the owlery.

One up there I searched my pockets for some parchment and a pen (I don't bother carrying ink and quill after dropping the ink pot and spilling it one too many times) and then searched my head for a reasonable excuse for Neville. What ended up on the parchment was this:

_Merry Christmas Neville,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you recently, I've been trying to catch up with old homework and get a head start on the new, don't worry you did nothing wrong. Thank you for the book, I can't wait to read it._

_Love from,_

_Elizabeth_

_X_

I tied the letter and the wreath to a Long-eared Owl before watching it fly away to one of Hogwarts' many towers. Feeling much better I skipped down to the Great Hall to enjoy Christmas breakfast with Ernie.

* * *

A link to the dress Elizabeth wore to the party is on my profile


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

As expected, it was a lot more difficult avoiding Neville once term had resumed. Although with the return of most of the students made it easier to hide between lessons, during lessons it wasn't so easy. Especially during Herbology lessons where moving might make Neville think I don't like him at all, which is what I definitely don't want.

I had put off deciding whether to sit next to Neville in Herbology for the simple reason that I couldn't. As my hand mechanically fed me, my mind pondered over my two options:  
Option one: _I sit next to him and pray that I don't say or do anything foolish, which in my state of mind could happen rather easily and if he sees that something is up he may ask which may end up with me accidentally confessing, and that whole scenario terrified me, as my mind could think of no positive reactions to that recently._

Ernie said something to me. I nodded, he walked away.

Or option two: _I sit next to Ernie and Hannah to (hopefully) speed up my moving on process, but by doing this Neville will defiantly see that something is up, and think that I don't like him – or something along those lines – also, deep down, I knew that I didn't want to get over him._

I sighed and looked up from my half empty bowl of now cold chicken soup, gazing around, I saw that the Great Hall was almost empty, with the last few stragglers hurrying their food and dashing off to their lessons. I finally came to a conclusion: I think way too much.

My two options were still bouncing back and forth in my mind like a ping pong ball all the way down to the greenhouse, and upon opening the door I realised that my inner battle had been in vain. I mumbled an apology to Professor Sprout as I stumbled into the last remaining seat; next to Neville. Half of me inwardly cheered as the other groaned.

Throughout the lesson I tried to keep myself to myself, which became increasingly difficult the more Neville tried to make hushed conversation with me. Eventually he stopped try seeing that his efforts were just going to waste with my grunts and one word answers. My stomach scrunched at the pained look across his face as he started to dejectedly take notes on the lesson. Towards the end of the lesson a scrap piece of parchment plopped in front of me, reading:

_Had enough of your depressed attitude. While everyone is at dinner we are talking. No excuses. _

_E._

I looked up at Ernie who had a determined look upon his face. Suddenly I didn't want this lesson to end. As soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of lesson, I shot out of my seat and down to the Hufflepuff common room. I dumped my bag on my bed and began to pace, and hopefully sort my thoughts out before going out to meet Ernie.

I sat on the floor playing with Minnie in front of the fire, as the rest of my house wondered to the Great Hall for their dinner. I saw Hannah, Susan and Justin shoot me a worried look before exiting, and then Ernie joined me on the honey coloured rug. He stared at the fire as I kept my eyes locked on Minnie. I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to make the first move. The silence between us was tense. Every now and then Ernie would open his mouth as if to say something, but then it would close suddenly, deciding on the best way to approach this conversation. "So what's going on?" He said.  
"I- er- I don't really know." I said, still refusing to look up from Minnie.  
"So, what do you know?"  
"Well, I know I like him, but I'm confused about what he thinks of me. I mean he thanks me for standing up for him a couple of weeks after it happened, so surely that means he was thinking about the situation- or me- for that long, right?"  
"Well sure, though—"  
"—unless it was meaningless to him, and he only just remembered then. And when I saw him in the corridor after meeting Justin, he lent me his cloak because I was cold, _and _he invited me to Slug's party, which he obviously wouldn't do if he didn't like me!"  
"I guess, but—"  
"And then at the party when Luna said that she thought we looked cute together, he laughed! Sure it sounded like a nervous laugh, but it still hurt! It was as if he was laughing at the very idea of me and him being a couple." I paused, looked down at Minnie before sighing: "It hurt."  
"You think _way_ too much," Ernie said, leaning against the chair next to him, "give your poor brain a rest!"He then stood "Oh well, let's go then!"  
"Go where?" I asked confused as he walked towards the door.  
"To the Great Hall for dinner," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "if we're lucky there may be some pud left."  
"So you're not going to help me?"  
"No." He said simply before walking out.  
I jumped to my feet, placed Minnie on my shoulder before running after him. "Why not? You're supposed to be my best friend!"  
"But you know I'll probably make it worse."

I stopped. Is he really that worried about making it worse? Or is it an excuse to get food? His mind is always on his stomach, but looking back, Ernie's never been good with relationships and feeling, whether they are his or others. I came to the conclusion that he was probably nominated to get out of me what was wrong, and if he couldn't deal with it, report back to the girls. Yeah, that's probably it. I then caught up with him as we chatted merrily to dinner.

* * *

Ernie looked at Liz as she caught up with him. She looked a lot more cheerful, he didn't know why though, he didn't really do anything. Maybe she realised something as they were talking, or maybe it was when she stopped for a moment outside of the common room. Either way he was glad that she was happy again.

Or was she really happy? Although throughout dinner Liz was all smiles and laughter, Ernie noticed that her eyes would wander off and a haze of sadness would shadow her eyes, until she caught herself and returned, grinning, into the conversation. One of these times he followed her gaze, though he guessed where it was pointing. His suspicions were confirmed when a certain awkward Gryffindor entered his line of sight. Ernie inwardly sighed; he's going to have to tell the girls, they're sure to have ways to help her move on. He was about to turn back to his apple crumble when he noticed Neville look at Liz with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Could he possibly... Noticing Ernie, Neville turn quickly back to his own dessert, dropping his spoon in the process with a dark flush covering his face. Yep, I'm certain Neville has a thing for Liz.

But why was she so sad? Thinking over their last conversation, about what was _really_ upsetting her seemed to be that she didn't know how he felt about her. Well after seeing Neville's reaction to being spotted he definitely likes her, why can't Liz see that? He scooped a mouthful of his pudding into his mouth. Yuck! It was cold! Liz's habit of thinking too much is definitely wearing off on him. The last thought he had on the subject before he fully joined back into the conversation was this: He was going to find out what happened between Neville and Liz, and if Liz wouldn't tell him, he'd have to find out from elsewhere.

Liz was looking a lot more cheerful of late, even though she still had her moments where her eyes would gloss over and she would stare pensively at whatever was in front of her. It had now been three days, Ernie was walking to the library to return a book. He sees a familiar group of Gryffindors ahead of him. After a short debate in his head Ernie decides that he should go straight to the source of what he's sure is Liz's problem. "Hey Neville," He said falling into step with him, "Do you mind if we have a word? _Privately_." He added indicating towards Seamus and Dean who were with him.  
Neville looked towards Seamus and Dean, and opened his mouth to speak, but Dean beat him to it; "Don't worry, we're gone." As he walks over to Ginny and gives her a peck on the lips, as Seamus follows and starts a conversation with Ginny's friends.

Once they were far enough Ernie started: "As I'm sure you are aware a certain mutual friend of ours has been acting a little off recently."  
Neville thought momentarily before mumbling "Elizabeth."  
"Correct! You see, she's been acting down ever since that little party you took her to. Now, I'm sure this is over a complete misunderstanding, but I think—"  
"—that I should leave her alone?" Neville interrupted, "Not a chance! I've liked her for too long, and I'm not going to give up that easily!"  
"I hoped you were going to say that." Ernie smirked.  
"No way! I'm not just about to – hang on, what!"  
"I know Lizzy will kill me for saying this, but there's no way she'll confess first -you're more likely to see Professor Snape in a ball gown- and to be honest you two are moving along far too slowly for my liking, but she likes you. Like, like you like you, not just friends like you. So if you want anything to happen between you two, you're going to have to make the first move and tell her flat out, or forever hold your peace."

Neville just stood there blinking. Is this for real? It has to be way too good to be true, though Ernie seem earnest in what he's saying, so maybe he does like her, either way he's going to have to confess first! Can he do that? Will his Gryffindor bravery shine through? But what if it is a joke? What if—His negative thoughts were cut short by a piece of parchment being thrust at him.  
"This is her time table. If you want to talk to her tomorrow, I suggest between defence against the dark arts and charms, as they are relatively close to each other so, she has slightly more time. Though if you want more time to talk to her you could try Wednesday afternoon, she always has a free then, after her potions lesson. But apart from this, I am not helping you anymore!"  
With that, Ernie turned and left, leaving Neville with Lizzy's timetable and his thoughts. Well, what has he got to lose? Neville looked down at the piece of paper and saw something scribbled on the back of it.  
_If you hurt her, I will hurt you.  
_He gulped and carried on to the library, not wanting to think what a protective friend like Ernie would do to him.


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

For the next couple of days Neville seemed to be everywhere; in the corridor between Charms and Potions, my favourite spot in the library during my free periods and, of course, in my Herbology lessons. My cowardice and stealth helped me miraculously slide pass him, though my luck soon changed.

Ernie and I had just left the Great Hall late and were power-walking down to Potions, however that didn't stop us talking animatedly about a new sign up in the common room: starting from the 1st of February, there would be apparition lessons! I was so excited that I barely noticed what was going on around me. So, it wasn't surprising when I found myself walking into a wall, but upon further inspection I found that the wall wasn't really a wall but a person and, to make things worse, it was the very person I have been avoiding. I apologised and made to walk past him, though stopped when Neville said "May I speak to you for a moment?"  
I was about to tell him that I was late for Potions when Ernie interrupted. "Of course you can! Lizzy, I'll tell Slughorn that you're going to be late. See you in a minute."  
He left before I could protest.

A silence fell over us, not a nice one, but one of those awkward ones that was so common between us at the beginning of the year. I wanted to break the silence, but the stubborn part of me convinced me that I should stay quiet, only talk just enough to seem polite, as to keep our friendship, though nothing more to encourage my hopeless romantic side to convince me to continue to pine over him. "You know, you're pretty hard to catch. I've wanted to talk with you for a while." He said softly.  
"R-really?" I said, my voice accidentally raising a few octaves. I cleared my throat and lied: "I hadn't noticed"  
I chewed on my lower lip. He probably hates me for ignoring me. "Yeah, I've only really seen you in Herbology since Slughorn's party."  
"Sorry about that, I've been really busy." I replied weakly, not making an excuse as I felt terrible for telling so many little white lies already only to protect myself.  
"Well, there's a Hogmead trip next weekend," a faint blush only just starting to appear upon his cheeks. "W-would you like to go down there with me? Y'know, take a break from whatever's been keeping you so busy."  
Relieved that I had an actual reason to decline I said, "Ah, well you see I was planning on going down with Han—"  
"Lizzy! There you are! I was hoping to catch you before you got to potions." Hannah beamed as she bounced down the corridor and clasped my arm in her vice-like grip. She then looked at Neville and quickly said, "I'm sorry, I shan't be more than half a minute!" She then turned back to me "I'm really sorry, but I can't go to Hogsmead with you next weekend, because..." she then started to shake my arm like an excited two-year-old. "Guess!"  
"Do I have to?" I whined. I never liked guessing, I always felt stupid when I got it wrong, and I didn't want to feel stupid with Neville standing near me.  
"Yes!" She cried, giving my arm a sudden short tug. I opened my mouth to answer, but Hannah interrupted me "Ugh! You're taking too long, and I have to get to Astrology! Justin asked me out on a date to Hogsmead next Saturday! Can you believe it! So I'm going to have to bail on you, I'm sorry! Next time, I promise! Well, I better run!" she said, before she ran back up the corridor and skidded round the corner.  
Ugh, great now I have to think of a reason to get out of going. I suppose it could be fun, but what about my plan of avoiding him until my feelings for him are nothing but friendship.  
"Well, it looks like you're now free." He said stating the obvious.

Oh fuck it!

"It certainly does look that way," I said sounding bolder than I felt. "So I guess I shall come with you! I better go. Although Slughorn is no Snape, he's still won't be happy with me being too late."  
I want to go so badly, and it's only my weak pathetic reasoning that it stopping me. Well not anymore! I'm going to go and I'm going to have fun! I thought as I jogged down the corridor.

As soon as I sat down Ernie looked at me, with an amused glint in his eye. When we all spilt into pairs to brew a potion, Ernie asked (in what he probably thought was in a nonchalant manner) "What did Neville want?"  
Without looking up from the Gurdyroot I was skinning I said, "He asked me to Hogmead." a small smile growing at the thought.  
"Is that all?"  
I looked up, "What do you mean 'Is that all'?"  
"I mean, did he ask you anything else?" His eyebrows wriggled up and down, as if they had come to life.  
"No, he just asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmead with him, nothing more, and nothing less. Why? Do you know something I don't?" His eyebrows stopped. "Ernie." I said in a warning tone.  
"Well it's not really my place to say."  
"Ernie!"  
"What it's not, you'll find out soon enough anyway."  
I sighed and continued skinning my Gurdyroot.

Although the week leading up to the Hogmead trip went really slowly, I was surprised and totally unprepared to be woken up by Hannah shaking me like a doll at 6 o'clock in the morning. "Mhmm, wha' Han?" I slurred groggily sitting up  
"I have no idea what to wear, I have 6 different outfits on my bed, and you have to help me choose for my date!"  
I looked at my clock and flumped back into my pillow. Pulling my blanket over my head I said: "Ask Susan."  
"She told me to ask you, and you need to get ready for your date too-" Date? Even with my feelings for Neville it still didn't click that it could be classed as a date. Is it though, I know I want it to be, but does Neville? And if it is a date, does that mean me and Neville are... dating? "Hey, Liz, are you listening?"  
"Ugh fine, though you better let me sleep in tomorrow"

I walked over to Hannah's bed and looked at the outfits; they all looked pretty nice, though all of them looked suitable for a summer holiday in Greece, not a cold winter date in Britain. I sighed; it's going to be a long morning.

In the end I managed to convince Hannah to put some thick white tights on, and a royal purple cloak which goes down to her hips over denim shorts and purple gingham vest top. She then ran to the Great Hall, leaving me to sort myself out. I didn't mind though, as she'll probably be more hindrance then help with the excited yet nervous mood she's in this morning. After contemplating for a moment, I grabbed a thigh high black ruffle skirt with a floral print, and I tucked in a plain black vest top. As it's still well into winter I pulled on a thick pair of black woollen tights, and slipped on my simple Mary-Janes and then ran up to the Great Hall.

When I reached the great hall, my heat sunk. The ceiling was a dull cold grey, with a steady stream of rain falling from it, stopping a meter above the students' heads. What if Neville cancels on me, just when I've finally decided to forget about my worries and go for it? I daren't dwell on that thought as I spread the jam on my bread, my eyes focused on the door. I was spreading my second slice when Neville walked in, his eyes scanned the table before landing on me, and he smiled. I smiled back as he walked over. "Hey." He said simply  
"Hey." I replied, for lack of better response.  
"Naff weather, isn't it? Are you, fine going out in it?"  
"'Corse!" I said flashing what I hoped to be a winning smile "Mum just sent me a new umbrella, it seems pretty big, so we could... both fit... under?" I finished rather nervously, my face blushing at the innocent thought. Merlin, how will I survive in life blushing at things like that?  
"Okay, well I'll see you at the bottom of the Grand Staircase in an hour." I nodded and he got up and walked a few paces before turning back and saying, "you look really nice by the way."  
He had walked away before I could reply, leaving me blushing and smiling in my seat. Not noticing or caring that Ernie just walked over, stole the slice of toast out of my hand and began moaning about me bringing Minnie to the table.

* * *

A link to the outfit which Elizabeth wore for Hogsmead is on my profile.


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you to _DaQiao17_ for beta reading for me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series.

* * *

Running back down to the common room I was thinking over my optimistic dressing. I would have to put on something warmer over my top, but what? Unlike Hannah, I don't have lots of different coloured and stylish capes, just my plain black school one which I didn't really want to wear out. Searching through my trunk I decided to show some house pride by pulling on a grey hooded Hufflepuff sweater and my Hufflepuff scarf and hat.

I glanced at the clock; 40 minutes until I was to meet Neville. There's no way I could make the walk up there last 40 minutes. I sat in front of my mirror and tried to neaten some of my curls, I then put my Hufflepuff hat back on in what I hoped to be a cute way with my locks tumbling out of the bottom.  
35 minutes left; I wrote my weekly letter to my parents, updating them on life in Hogwarts.  
30 minutes left; I wondered who was in the common room.  
29 minutes left; the common room is full of little first and second years! And they've taken all the good seats! I guess if I walk slowly I shouldn't be too early.  
25 minutes left; I made it through the first corridor, stopping to look at all the pictures and talk with a few.  
24 minutes left; I got half way up the stairs before remembering that I left the umbrella on my bed. I curse and run back.  
23 minutes left; I get my umbrella from my bed and notice my purse next to it. Good thing I came back, otherwise I would have had no money.  
22 minutes left; realistically, I'm still too early to leave. I sigh and make my way back slowly, wishing for time to hurry up.  
20 minutes left; I was at the door leading to the Great Hall. I guess I could wait out there...  
He's already there! I'm not late am I? No, I still have 20 minutes left. He's 20 minutes early! How cute. I can't help but smile as I walk over to him. "Hello," I said from behind him.  
He turned to me, looking shocked, "Oh, h-hi Elizabeth, you're early."  
"So are you."  
"W-well I just... there were so many first years... and I was hoping...but I haven't been here long."  
"It's fine," I said stopping his ramblings, "It means we can get down to Hogmead earlier."  
He nodded and we made our way over to Filch, who prodded us with his Secrecy Sensor, before allowing us on our way.

The walk down to Hogmead was awkward. We were both under my umbrella, our shoulders bumping occasionally. Every so often one of us would start a weak conversation, though it wouldn't last long. After a while, I said what had been going around the back of my mind. "I'm, er, sorry."  
Neville looked up startled. "Sorry, what for?"  
"For being a bit weird for the past few weeks, I've just been a bit confused."  
"Well if you ever need someone to help you with your thoughts I'm always here." He said smiling, and swung an arm around my shoulder.  
I tensed, as I wasn't expecting it, and upon feeling me tense Neville tensed as well. I tried to relax into it, and managed to mumble a thank you, though, our conversation failed again. We walked a few more steps awkwardly, with Neville's arm round my shoulder. Our footsteps out of sync, so as we walked our shoulders bumped, reminding us how close the other was.

We were nearing Hogsmead when Neville stopped suddenly. I looked up and he had a confused look on his face. "Is that..." he trailed off as his arm slipped from my shoulder (half to my relief, and half to my disappointment) and he crouched down by a small clump of weeds growing through the slush of the past snow.  
"What is it?" I asked, holding my umbrella over him, so he didn't get wet.

"Lacefoam. It's incredible rare. They grow from snow, and so fragile that the softest of things damage the petals, making it seem as if it was made from lace."  
I stooped next to him to get a better look. It was so small and dainty, just a single pale green stem with two leaves and a small white flower at the top, riddled with holes. A wind blew, adding another tear in its petals.  
"Well, we better get out of this weather. Is the Three Broomsticks okay?" Neville said standing up.  
I nodded and with one more glance back to the flower we trundled down to the village.

We managed to hold a steady conversation all the way to the Three Broomsticks, as we reached it Neville was even laughing about a story I had recounted about Ernie. All in all things were looking up for us, and maybe I could manage to be just his friend. We opened the door, and the pub was overflowing. There were no free seats, and many patrons were standing with their drink in hand, eyes constantly scanning for a chair to dash to. "We could take a walk, and come back later and have a butterbeer when most people have returned to the castle," I suggested when Neville asked if I wanted to wait for a space, "besides, it looks like the weather is clearing up."

We spent a little while, wandering the lanes of Hogmead, a pleasant conversation rolling between us. After stopping at Honeydukes to pick up some sweets, we sat on a bench near the edge of the village. Whilst we sat a silence fell over us, Neville was playing with his hands, as if he was unsure about something. Finally after about five minutes (though it felt like a lot more) Neville took in a deep breath; "Elizabeth."  
As cheesy as it sounds, I love it when he says my name. He's the only one to call me by my full name, apart from my parents—but that's only when I'm in trouble. I turned to him to show I was listening. "Can I kiss you?" As soon as he said it, his hands slamming his mouth shut and his eyes widened in horror. "I didn't mean to say that—what I wanted to say is—I'm so sorry - I mean..."  
I wasn't really listening to his rushed explanation as a small smile formed on my lips, and within seconds it was a huge grin. "Yes." I said simply.  
His animated apology stopped short "What?"  
"Yes, you may kiss me." I said. Where this confidence came from, I don't know. All I knew is that he liked me, so I was going to grab this opportunity while I still can.  
"Erm, okay."

He sat there in a deep blush, staring it my lips. I daren't move in case he chickened out. After a few tense seconds he shot towards me and pulled back before I had time to react. At first, I wasn't sure if he had kissed me. Though, the slight tingle from the pressure of his lips proved it.  
I looked up to him. He was just watching, waiting for my reaction. I gave him a smile, to show him that it was fine, and before my confidence waned, I scooted over, gently put my hand to his cheek and kissed him. At first he was tense, and slightly apprehensive, though within moments he was kissing me back. We both had uncontrollable smiles on our faces as we pulled apart, and for the next half hour or so, we sat there, just holding hands, watching the rain drip from my umbrella.

As the sky began to darken we made our way up to the castle. As we went to go our separate ways Neville said my name. I looked to him and he asked; "So, what are we now?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. I want to be his girlfriend, though I was scared of voicing that, even though we had shared a few kisses.  
"Erm, well, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
I smiled shyly, "Of course I would." And then gave him another small kiss, embarrassed to do more in front of the students returning from Hogmead.  
"That's brilliant!" He said, "And, erm, if you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to hang out?"  
"I can't tomorrow, I'm behind on my Herbology homework, sorry."  
"Well if you want, I could help you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it is my strongest subject."  
"Thank you so much! We could meet in the Great Hall at about 10."  
"Sounds good. I shall see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow."  
And with one last peck we went our separate ways.

* * *

Thank you to new and old readers who have stuck by me throughout this story.

A huge shout out to:  
NevilleFredFan134, wallsofweird, Cassilicious, violinist1538, Blairx6661, WelcomeToHeartbreak, Erik-is-my-angel1234, SapphireMoon10, Zero, Gloo1997, CarraOlivia, ringringring, Lillypark13, SakuraKiss234  
I would never have found the motivation to stick through this and finish my first fanfic without you guys.  
As a final thank you, I have made another set with Elizabeth's uniform in, like always, the link can be found on my profile.

- Lucinda


End file.
